


An ordinary day to start

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Crowley gets mistaken for a child's mom, and goes on a quick quest with Aziraphale to locate it's mother.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	An ordinary day to start

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on a random dream I had.

It seemed like an ordinary day, not very early in humanity’s history, but still very long ago, around 957bc. The angel Aziraphale and the demon Crawly were exploring a market. Humans peddling their wares and foods; they were quite inventive! 

Aziraphale was most interested in trying out the many different ways humans learned to prepare food. Crawly wasn’t that into the whole eating thing though, but stuck along side the angel. It was more convenient anyways, as the demon’s current form was of a more feminine persuasion. She only half listened to her friend ramble on about some roasted meat and the spices that flavored it, paying more attention to how his eyes twinkled, how he smiled with his whole face. It was just amazing, it was as if she could almost remember what it was like to see.... HER again, FEEL Her...

Crawly’s thoughts were interrupted by something slamming into her leg, wrapping tightly around it, clutching onto her robes. The demon looked down to see what had happened, shocked to see a small red-headed child smiling up a her.

“Mommy! I found you!” 

Crawly and Aziraphale looked at each other then back at the child, unsure of what to say. It only took two seconds before the child realized they were NOT holding on to their mother. Their face crumpled and they burst into tears, pulling away from the demon.

“My dear, what on earth?” Aziraphale handed the item he had been inspecting moments before.

“Don’t look at me, angel. I haven’t a clue as to whats going on.” Crawly knelt down to the eye level of the crying child. “Hey.... What’s wrong little one?”

The child sniffled, looking back at the demon, the sight of her unusual eyes causing the child to momentarily stop mid-bawl. They sniffed before muttering out. “I can’t find my mommy.”

“Aziraphale, do you see anyone who could be this child’s mother.” Crawly gently scooped up the child, who, while they hadn’t been crying as loudly as they were before, still was hiccoughing on tears. She quietly shushed them, rubbing a hand on their back.

“What would she look like?”

“I would wager a guess she has red hair.” 

The angel blushed. “Oh, yes. Of course!”

By the time they located the mother, the child had all but quieted, their hand wrapped in the demon’s hair, absolutely fascinated by the tight curls. The mother was quite relieved that the child was safe, they got separated and was near panic. She thanked the two of them for returning them, and even offered them payment. That, both parties refused, Crawly absolutely insistent she stop thanking her. They left the reunited family, and headed to where they had planned to spend the evening, the sun beginning to set.

“I had no idea you were so good with children, Crawly.” Aziraphale looked at his companion through the corner of his eye. 

Crawly blushed, her hair turning a shade just lighter than her hair. “Ah, s’not that hard really. Had plenty of practice, what with the stunt I pulled in Mesopotamia.

“Ah, yes. Still though, it was nice to help someone out like that.”

The demon scoffed. “I wasn’t being nice, I am a demon, demons are not nice. I was just making sure the world has plenty of future sinners. Don’t want you lot getting too many 'righteous believers.'"

The angel smiled, winking as he caught the hint. “Oh, yes! Of course, how dare you, you wily demon! I’ll get back at you for that!”

Crawly smiled, meeting Aziraphale’s eyes out of the corner of her eyes. She was glad she was able to return the child back to their mother. Even though she would never admit to anyone, the fact that it had made the angel happy as well, it warmed her heart. Made her hate being a demon even less. She looked up at the darkening sky, the stars showing themselves now that the sun had sunk below the horizon. She couldn’t help but think about the look of happiness on the child’s face. Her mind thought back, about something that happened so long ago, and she decided one thing as she glanced back at the angel next to her. She would do anything possible to protect children. And protect that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to fics, art, translations and podfics.
> 
> Though I don't always respond, I appreciate every comment,. They keep me motivated!


End file.
